Steering wheel covers are commonly used to cover a steering wheel of a vehicle. Conventional steering wheel covers generally do not have the capability of measurably improving a user's grip strength. Example measurement parameters may include, for example, dynamometer strength, increased blood flow, reduced incidence of injury, sporting performance improvement, and other parameters utilized to determine hand and forearm exercise benefits.